Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the events of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are in the Xaronese Imperial Calendar unless noted. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.13,798,000,000 BXE *The universe is formed. c.400,000,000 BXE *The secondary star of the Anjiin system collapses into a black hole that will later be known as the Maelstrom of Anjiin. 65,000,000 BXE *The dinosaurs of Earth are rendered extinct. c.200,000 BXE *Humanity is transported to the Teggedon Spiral by the Chthonians. *The Chthonians construct the Galactic Leyline Network. 1200 BXE *'The Age of Wandering: '''The Xaronic peoples migrate south and form several kingdoms in what will later be known as Xarony. The kingdoms of Xarony will later become the cultural nucleus of the Holy Xaronese Empire. 780 BXE *Khet'Shiar is founded. 215 BXE *'The Shiar-Karvan Contention (215-108 BXE):' Count Lannixus II of Arslan conquers the Island of Karvan and founds the Kingdom of Karvan. The new king refuses to pay homage to his feudal overlord, the king of Shiar, sparking off a series of wars between the two kingdoms. Even after both kingdoms are incorporated into the Holy Xaronese Empire, houses Shiar and Karvan will continue to be hostile to one another all the way into the 41st century. 34 BXE *Malloraxes, Duke of Medraut is born. 29 BXE *25 Dragon: Straxus the Conqueror is born. 13 BXE *'The Red Army of Udrek is founded:' King Hypaxes Dragonheart assembles an army of mercenaries and employs them as a full-time standing army, the first in Xaronese history. When the Holy Xaronese Empire is founded, the Red Army will become the Imperial Army. 12 BXE *Prince Straxus tal Udrek is made a captain of a cavalry band in the Red Army. This band, known as the Paladins, will later become the Paladin Guard. 9 BXE *Straxus the Great becomes King of Udrek after his father dies under mysterious circumstances. *'The Unification Wars (9 BXE-1 XE):' Straxus the Conqueror utilizes Udrek's advanced military machine to conquer all the Xaronese states on the subcontinent. 1 BXE *'The Battle of Five Kings:' The kings of Karvan, Ykdur, Drasvir, and Quellor stage one final attempt to defeat King Straxus the Great at the fields of Khet'Drasvir. The kings of Ykdur and Drasvir are killed in battle and the King of Quellor is taken prisoner. The King of Karvan flees the battle with the bloody remnants of his army back to Karvan where he is later killed by his son Gallahaxus. Straxus orders Khet'Drasvir to be burned to the ground and the women and children of the city to be sold into slavery. The Xaronese Era (XE) 1 XE *'The Holy Xaronese Empire is founded:' The Xaronese subcontinent is unified when the Kingdom of Shiar surrenders to Straxus the Conqueror. Straxus proclaims himself Emperor of the Holy Xaronese Empire. *The Xaronese Imperial Calendar is introduced. 31 XE *'Medraut's Rebellion (31-33 XE):' Duke Malloraxes tal Medraut attempts to usurp his half-brother's throne. The war ends when both Emperor Straxus and Duke Malloraxes are killed in the Battle of the Quisson. 12th century XE *The Hilderacon Alliance is formed. 1895 XE *'The Atomic War:' The Holy Xaronese Empire succeeds in conquering its home planet, which is renamed Xaron, after developing nuclear weapons. Any nation that refuses to submit to the Empire is obliterated. The widespread use of nuclear weapons causes a rise in genetic mutations, prompting the Empire to perform a series of "genetic purges" against former enemy populations. 1910 XE *The Imperial Xaronese Navy is given control of all military space operations. 1915 XE *The Xaronese send manned expeditions to each of Xaron's three moons. 1966 XE *The Xaronese begin mining helium 3 from Vendis. *The Khorellian explorer Malcaelt Hyardas circumnavigates Khorellia. 25th century XE *'The Khorellian Star Federation is founded:' The United Khorellian Government agrees to give its offworld colonies a small degree of representation, forming the Khorellian Star Federation. Despite their new status, the Khorellian interstellar colonies remain thoroughly under the heel of their Khorellian overlords. *The Darukathian Empire is founded. 26th century XE *The Spatharite Dominion is founded. 2889 XE *'The Xaronese-Khorellian Wars (2889-2996 XE):' The Xaronese launch a full-scale invasion of the Khorellian Star Federation. 2901 XE *'The Sack of Khorellia: Khorellia falls to Fleet Admiral Prince Alarixus tal Shiar. The Shiar prince immediately orders the planet to be looted to fill the coffers of Xaron. The members of the federal government flee beforehand and relocate to Beyazant Prime wich is later renamed Neo-Khorellia. 2904 XE *'''The Stellar Kingdom of Jion is founded: Prefect Kryon Brisaddas declares the independence of Jion Prefecture as the Stellar Kingdom of Jion. The new kingdom signs a non-aggression pact with the Xaronese. *'The Drungaran Empire is founded:' Space Chief Marshal Rohan Venator conquers a swath of federal territory and declares himself emperor of the Drungaran Empire. 2906 XE *The crimelord Dagon Torrek founds the Most Serene Republic of Bessar from his headquarters on Bessar Prime. 2917 XE *'The Khorellian Star Empire is founded:' The military strongman Kostys Daescht dissolves the Khorellian Star Federation and proclaims himself Emperor of the Khorellian Star Empire. 2981 XE *'The Liberation of Khorellia:' Emperor Kostys II reclaims Khorellia from the Xaronese. 2997 XE *The Treaty of Daezo-Halthreya officially ends the Xaronese-Khorellian Wars. 3615 XE *'The Falzirian Cluster War (3615-3619 XE):' The Stellar Kingdom of Jion and the Khorellian Star Empire go to war over ownership of the Falzirian Star Cluster. 3653 XE *'The Darukathian Revolutionary Wars (3653-3672 XE):' Harrik Iost's Technocratic Revolutionary Army overthrows the emperor of Darukath. What was originally a war between technocratic and imperial forces expands into a galaxy-wide conflict as the galactic powers intervene. An armistice is eventually declared and two Darukathian states are formed: the systems held by the TRA become the Darukathian Technocracy and the systems held by the coalition forces remain part of the Darukathian Empire. The two nations are separated by a Demilitarized Zone. Neither the Technocracy nor the Empire recognize the legitimacy of the other and both vow to reunify the Darukathian race under their banner. 3954 XE *Ganjiaxes e Kellaxus tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 3979 XE *Thraxus e Seijixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *Straxus e Ganjiaxes tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 3989 XE *Kalixus e Shivaxes Sarin is born on Prantilles. 4001 XE *16 Horse: Rojixus e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *5 Rat: Straxus e Straxus tal Xaron is born on Xaron. 4002 XE *18 Eagle: Lannixus e Berixus tal Karvan is born on Xaron. *21 Scorpion: Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask tal Tanith is born on Tanith. *7 Dragon: Rhexis e Lannixus Hizen is born on Xaron. *Monaxus e Britaxus Dakar is born on Tycara. 4003 XE *Garrovixus e Vaessoraxes Prast tal Thrale (Vaes Mandu Prast III) is born on Thrale. 4004 XE *Seijixus e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4006 XE *Ulrixa ai Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *34 Eagle: Merixus e Jiorexus tal Jessad is born on Arrancar Prime. *16 Ox: Gallomaxus e Radamaxes Kevor is born on Perasilik III. 4022 XE *Straxus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4024 XE *Seijixa ai Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4026 XE *'The Darukathian Civil War (4026-4031 XE):' The Darukathian Empire is besieged by the Technocratic Reunification Group, a rebel group seeking unification with the Darukathian Technocracy. In reality, the TRG is little more than a tool for the Technocracy to further its aim of conquering the Empire. The TRG is eventually defeated and the Empire remains intact. 4027 XE *Fenrixus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. *Ulrixus e Rojixus tal Shiar is born on Xaron. 4028 XE *'The Siege of Tarn:' TRG forces make a push to conquer Tarn, "provisional" capital of the imperial government. Imperial forces annihilate the TRG invasion and the tides of war begin to turn against the technocrats. 4031 XE * The Galactic War begins: The heir to the Celegonian throne is assassinated while on an unofficial state visit to the Celestial Kingdom of Hallusar. The Celegonians, emboldened by the Darukathian Technocracy's full support, make a series of demands they know the Hallusarians will never agree to. The Celegonian Empire declares war on the Hallusarians, causing centuries of alliances, militarism, and racial hatreds to culminate in the Galactic War. By its 24th year, the Galactic War is already more destructive than any previous conflict in history. 4043 XE * The Neo-Selukarian Empire is founded: Sarumaxes tal Morregon, a Xaronese mercenary general descended from the last Selukarian Emperor, carves out a personal fief in Hallusarian space and names it the Neo-Selukarian Empire. 4051 XE *'Operation Revenant (4051-4055 XE):' The Hallusarian royal government, several Hallusarian warlords, and the Xaronese invade the Neo-Selukarian Empire and overthrow Sarumaxes tal Morregon. The former emperor is finally killed in the Battle of the Maelstrom when his flagship fell into the Maelstrom of Anjiin. Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)